New Generation
by smarty26
Summary: La nueva generación de guerreros Lyoko deberá luchar contra las nuevas amenazas que se ciernen sobre el mundo digital que los guerreros originales salvaron. Deberán afrontar nuevos peligros y misiones para poder derrotar al mal finalmente. He decidido rehacer mi fic Nueva Generación porque no me convence como quedó. JxA UxY OxS WxOc


Capítulo 1

Aquella mañana, Odd de la Robbia se encontraba tirado a la bartola en el sofá. Era Domingo, y no tenía que trabajar en la oficina por ser festivo, así que estaba aprovechando lo poco que le quedaba para divertirse. Precisamente al lado suyo había una bolsa de deportes hasta arriba de cosas, las cuales tenía preparadas por el incipiente nacimiento de su hijo, al cual le quedaban horas para llegar al mundo. Sam ya hacía días que estaba en el hospital viviendo, y él iba y venía cada vez que podía para estar con ella. Esa mañana iba a ir a partir de medio día, pero había quedado con Ulrich para estar un rato con su mejor amigo y hablar un poco con alguien que le entendiera. Precisamente en ese momento llamaron a la puerta del piso.

-¡Voy!- gritó el rubio, levantándose y yendo a la puerta. Allí vio a Ulrcih y, a su lado, estaba Jeremy. Para su sorpresa hasta William se había unido a la quedada.

-No esperaba veros aquí, chicos- dijo, mientras sus compañeros dejaban las cosas en la entrada y pasaban al pequeño salón.

-Se supone que hoy íbamos a tener una reunión hasta tarde, pero al final el cliente no se lo pensó demasiado y decidió comprar los inmuebles igualmente- dijo William mientras se sentaba- En mi caso Aelita me echó de casa, conociéndola estará montando una fiesta para los futuros papás y no querrá tenerme cerca- dijo Jeremy, mientras sus compañeros se reían.

-Con lo manitas que eres para los ordenadores, y que seas un total inútil con las manualidades- comentó divertido Ulrich, encendiendo la tele.

Y es que, con veintitantos años, ya todos habían acabado los estudios. Jeremy trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de ordenadores los cuales arreglaba y ponía a punto, William era el empresario en un buffet de abogados que había montado junto a Ulrich. Y Odd estaba trabajando como miembro del grupo de marketing de una empresa francesa. En cuanto a las chicas, Aelita estaba de bióloga en un zoo local, y Sam en el taller mecánico de su padre, a falta de encontrar empleo de lo suyo, que era relacioado con las artes. En cuanto a Yumi, ayudaba a una tía suya con una tienda de arreglos florales, aunque se preparaba para las oposiciones a policía a diario.

-Veo que al menos le disteis uso al estante que os hice- comentó divertido el rubio al ver un estante hasta arriba con herramientas.

-Claro, aunque a Sam no le hace mucha gracia que esté tan a la vista, ya sabes, por el crio- dijo, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana- Si está a metro y medio del suelo- comentó William.

A eso Odd simplemente se hundió de hombros- Me ha dicho que esas cosas mejor tenerlas en una caja de herramientas, más si el niño es como ella- dijo- Me contó que un día, en el taller de su padre, por poco no se le cae encima un palé entero de herramientas, y todo por que ella quería coger un martillo que sobresalía- dijo, suspirando.

Jeremy iba a decir algo, pero el móvil de Odd sonó. Este lo cogió, pidiendo con el dedo silencio. Tras llevárselo a la oreja, y pocos segundos después, se levantó y cogió la bolsa que había al lado del sofá.

-¡Tengo que irme, Sam acaba de romper aguas!- dijo, mientras cogía las llaves a toda prisa- ¡Vosotros id yendo, cerrad la casa por fa!- les pidió, saliendo como una flecha del apartamento.

Tras unos segundos, fue William quien habló- Y yo pensando que Jeremy se puso nervioso cuando sus mellizas nacieron...- comentó divertido al ver como Odd lo había abandonado todo por ir al hospital.

-Ya os quiero ver yo el día que os toque, aún os queda pero ya veréis- les respondió, mientras ordenaba un poco aquel desastre.

Los otros dos simplemente le ayudaron. Yumi apenas llevaba un mes y Electra, la novia de William desde la carrera, estaba ya pensando en la posibilidad de tener descendencia, pero ya hab´ria tiempo, más si la gran mayoría estaba con 25 años. Tras ordenar un poco la casa, fueron hacia el hospital, donde ya debía de estar Odd esperando, y acompañado por las chicas del grupo. Precisamente les encontraron a la entrada.

-¡Es por aquí!- les indicó Aelita, mientras les saludaba con las manos en alto. En seguida les alcanzaron, y fueron juntos a las salas de espera del ala de maternidad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En un rincón de Lyoko, una sombra se alzó desde el mar digital y cayó en el suelo del sector del hielo. Poco a poco, la sombra se fue materializando hasta formar una figura con aspecto humanoide, de piel oscura y ojos violeta. Llevaba un traje de licra negro con un ojo de color rojo en el pecho.

- **Estoy demasiado débil para hacer nada ahora, pero... Pronto acabaré mi obra-** murmuró la entidad, mientras desaparecía de nuevo en el mar digital, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

Segundos más tarde, por allí apareció otra figura blanquecina, que brillaba con fuerza. Tras eso, su luz desapareció y dejó ver su forma. Era la de un humanoide de piel blanca y ojos dorados, con un traje totalmente blanco. Rastreó el aire, concentrado, y siguió el mismo que había seguido su predecesor...

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

He decidido hacer de nuevo Nueva Generación pues no me gustaba como había quedado, de todas formas no la podré seguir tanto como me gustaría. Esto se trata de una comprobación, que seguiré cuando acabe mi otro fic pendiente, Código Guardianes, eso si os gusta claro. Nos vemos y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!


End file.
